Stuck
by melli-elle
Summary: So several players from Seigaku, Fudomine, Yamabuki, Hiyotei, Rokkoku and Rikkai Dai get stuck in a completely random house with no way out. What can possible happen? Read to find out:
1. Let's Play Tennis!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Of Tennis... which sucks, I might add.

Chapter 1: Let's Play Tennis

"Ouch!"

"Fshuuuu…"

"Kaido, get your snaky but off me!"

"Momo, that's me!"

"Is there anyone not from Seigaku here?"

"I'm here, Tachibana!"

"Ouch! Shishido, if that's you…"

"I'm over here, Oshitari…"

"Mizuki!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Liar…"

"Yuuta? Is that you?!"

"Oh great, Syuusuke…"

"BURNING!"

"Who gave Taka a racket!?"

"That wasn't me, Oishi…"

"WTF?! Who else says burning!?"

A light switches on. 41 tennis players look around, only to find themselves in a room with one door.

"Told you it was you, Mizuki," said Yuuta, sitting in one corner with Mizuki laying his head on his shoulder. The black haired St Rudolph player quickly removed his head, looking sheepishly around at the other tennis players. The whole of Seigaku was lined up against wall, Tachibana, Kamio, Shinji and Ishida were all sitting on a bed, laying on top of each other, before Tachibana pushed them all off him and they all fell to the other side, before scrambling to sit up. Next to the bed against one wall was Sengoku, Akutsu, and the Jimmies from Yamabuki. In the corner next to them was Yuuta, Mizuki, Atsushi and Yanagasiwa from St Rudolph sat. On the wall next to them sat the whole Hyotei team, from Atobe all the way down to Hiyoshi. Along the fourth wall sat Yukimaru, Sanada, Kirihara, Marui, Jackal, and Renji from Rikkai Dai, and then finally, sitting on chairs scattered around the room sat Aoi, Saeki, Ryou, David, Bane and Itsuki from Rokkaku.

"Well this is an odd assortment," said Aoi, scratching his head as he looked around at all the other players.

"Yeh!" yelled Kirihara as he jumped up. "How come only Seigaku and Hyotei are the only ones with full teams?!"

"Ore sama believes it because we are the most worthy," said Atobe, not looking at the black haired boy in the face, causing the rest of his team to face fault. Tezuka stood, looking around at the other teams.

"Inui, an estimate of how many from each team?" he said to his data analogist.

"9 Seigaku, 4 Fudomine, 4 St Rudolph, 4 Yamabuki, 8 Hyotei, 6 Rikkai Dai, and 6 Rokkaku," Inui said, causing the three lots of four to moan.

"That's not fair," said Kamio, collapsing back on the bed. Shinji looked back at him.

"How can it not be fair, when we don't know where we are, don't know what's happened to us, don't know if we can get out through the door, don't know if we're gonna starve to death, don't know how long we're gonna be in here, don't know if we're ever going to play tennis again…"

"We get it, Shinji."

"I'm just saying…"

"This is so lame," came Shishido's voice, and Ootori patted his doubles partner on the head.

"You'll see! Everything will be fine!"

Shishido rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the rest of the tennis players in the room. Tezuka walked over to the door, as Marui moved quickly out of the way. The tall captain jiggled the handle, but it made no move to open. A chuckle from behind him was heard, though who it was was a bit of a mystery.

"Oh move out of the way," said Kirihara, standing up and jiggling the handle.

Nothing happened.

"The chances of it being unlocked were only 20…"

"Oh shut up, Renji."

"That was me, Kirihara."

"Fine! Shut up Inui then! You're interchangeable," the ace said, collapsing back against the wall.

"I beg to differ," said the brown haired genius from beside him. "Sadaharu's techniques and my own are actually quite different."

Every single person in the room stared at him, as cricket chirping was heard. (Not really, they're in a room with no window, and a locked door. How could a cricket be heard?)

"It's true!" Renji insisted. Tezuka shook his head, before moving back to his spot against the wall.

"Ok, we need to figure out how we can get out of here," he said, causing Atobe stand up.

"Ore sama doesn't like how your acting like you're the only captain," the stuck up boy said. The Captain Jimmy (we're gonna call them Captain Jimmy and V. Captain Jimmy from now, because, seriously, can anyone ever remember their names anyway?) stood up, holding the same pose as Atobe.

"I agree! That's unacceptable!" he said, and Ryoma turned to Momo who sat beside him.

"Who is that anyway?" he asked, and Captain Jimmy heard him, and turned to snarl at the ignorant boy.

"Tachibana, don't you care that Tezuka's taking over?" Kamio asked, and Tachibana put a thoughtful look on his face.

"Someone need's to take charge," he said sensibly. "It only makes sence for the captain of the majority of the people in the room to be that one."

"Oh Tachibana, you're so smart!" said the whole of the Fudomine team, which was of course, not the majority.

"That's stupid!" said Captain Jimmy. "Seigaku are not the majority! The non Seigaku's are!"

"Then who's going to be captain of the non Seigaku's?" asked Oshitari, ever the smart one. "I, unfortunately, agree with Tachibana's take on the situation." Atobe turned to stare daggers at his team mate, and Oshitari moved furthest away from him as possible. "I'm just saying…"

"No, Atobe is right," Tezuka said, and all the heads in the room turned to him at once, as if he'd spoken blasphemy.

"Ore sama is always right," Atobe said, a proud smirk on his face.

"O.k. Rokkaku, off the chairs. All the captains will have a meeting in what will now be known as the captain's corner." Tezuka pointed to the corner that St Rudolph were sitting in.

"That's not fair, why do we have to move?" asked Yanagasiwa (we'll call him Yana for your sake and mine).

"Because you're the only one in a corner," said Tezuka, as if it made any sence at all. The four St Rudolph kids stood, and moved away, just as Rokkaku started standing.

"Wait, can't I stay where I am?" Aoi asked, because plainly, he was on a chair already.

"No, you have to move it to the captain's corner," Tezuka said, looking at him, and he sighed, stood up, and moved his chair to sit directly in the corner. Tezuka took the chair that Bane had been sitting on, and moved it, as Atobe, Yukimura, Captain Jimmy and Tachibana grabbed chairs of their own.

"Momo, why is that guy I don't recognise going to the Captain's Corner?" Ryoma asked, as Captain Jimmy paused in picking up his chair, and turning around, looked like he was going to through it at him, and would of, if V. Captain Jimmy and Sengoku hadn't held him back.

"Heh, Ryoma, that's the captain of Yamabuki," Momo said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I thought Sengoku was the captain," Ryoma said nonchalantly, oblivious to the murderous rage that had filled the Yamabuki captain, as Tezuka and Tachibana had to join in in helping holding him back.

"I'm surprised he even knows who Sengoku is," said Momo under his breath, earning a chuckle from Eiji on his other side.

"Kentarou," Tezuka said firmly, because he knows all the captains from the other teams names. Aoi turned his head on his side.

"Hey, why does he have the same name as me?" he asked, and Saeki hit his head with his hand, mumbling 'he only just realised that?' Captain Jimmy glared daggers once more at Ryoma, before planting his seat down, and sitting on it, a humph on his face, as the other captains sat around them.

It took a few seconds before someone realised the problem.

"WE DON'T HAVE OUR CAPTAIN!" yelled the entirety of St Rudolph (which of course wasn't much, because it was only four people). Tezuka turned to them, a thoughtful look on his face as he studied St Rudolph.

"Fine, then chose someone who can represent your team," he said, and no one was surprised when Yuuta, Yana and Atsushi all pushed Mizuki forward. That is, except Mizuki himself. He turned around, a smile brightening his face.

"Awwww, you guys trust me enough to take on this job!?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes. There was a consecutive shake of heads.

"Nope, we just don't want to do it," they said in unison, and Mizuki face faulted.

"Some team you are," he mumbled, as he picked up the final chair, and moved it to the captain's corner.

Time passed as the captains (and Mizuki) chatted in the captain's corner, while else where in the room, the rest of the teams were all bored out of their minds.

"I'm bored out of my mind!" exclaimed Eiji loudly.

"We could play a game!" yelled Gakuto from the other side of them room.

"I was just thinking that!" yelled Eiji back. Next to the two of them, Oishi and Oshitari were blocking their ears as if they were used to this. Well, they were, after all.

"But what can we play?!"

"I dunno!"

"YOU CAN STOP SHOUTING NOW!" came the response from Akutsu as there was a consecutive nod through out every one else. Except Oishi and Oshitari. Because those two didn't want to get in trouble with their doubles partners.

"They're right though," said Renji, who had manoeuvred himself so he was sitting next to Inui, and they were plotting something. Come on, those two are always plotting something. "Though the possibility of is dieing from boredom are 0, it wouldn't hurt to play an energetic game, or even a non energetic one."

"Like eye spy!" yelled Marui, happy that he'd come up with a good idea.

"But the only thing in here are chairs, the bed, the walls and the door," said Ootori, looking around the room.

"And unfortunately us," muttered Ishida under his breath. Marui hung his head, as Jackal patted him on the back.

"That's ok, I'm sure we'll figure out something else to play," he reassured his doubles partner.

A loud snore came from the back of the room, causing everyone (except the captains… and Mizuki) to turn the heads. Jirou had fallen asleep. No surprises there. Just an unimportant interruption to there sooooo interesting conversation.

"I know! Let's play tennis!" yelled Kirihara, and everyone moaned, as someone from the bed hurled a pillow at him. "Hey!"

"Well how are we supposed to play tennis without rackets, balls, a net, a court, the space, and when we have too many people?" asked Shinji, evidently the one who had threw the pillow in the first place.

"Yeh, it'd be like playing girl's tennis," David said, a small smirk reaching the sides of his lips.

"Why?" asked Fuji, as every other single person in the room groaned at the asking.

"Because we'd be running around without balls!" he yelled to the whole room, cracking up laughing at his own joke. Bane came up behind him, and kicked him in the head, causing him to face plant on the floor.

"Ouch…"

"What about hide and seek?" asked Saeki, and everyone face faulted again.

"Same problem," came the consecutive reply.

"Oh yeh…"

"We could play strip poker!" yelled out Momo, causing everyone to turn to him.

"You really wanna play strip poker with 30 guys?" asked Kaido, turning to his arch rival.

"41."

"Whatever, Inui."

"Where are we supposed to get a pack of cards anyway?" asked Ootori.

"Stop thinking about it, Choutarou," hissed Shishido from beside him.

"I wasn't!"

"Liar," said everyone in the room. And I mean everyone, because for once, the captains (and Mizuki) were actually listening. They were getting pretty good at the unison thing, because they'd been stuck in the room for an hour now. I know it doesn't seem like an hour, but your just reading it. Don't forget that.

"I'm hungry," complained Marui.

"Me too," agreed Momo. At that moment, the captains all stood in unison. You know, cause their so good at it. And five seconds later, realising that the others had already stood, Mizuki stood aswell.

"Ok," started Tezuka. "We've established that there is absolutely no way of getting out of here…" He was broken off by a pillow to the face, and the room turned to look at Kirihara.

"What?" he asked sheepishly. "Did it really take 6... I mean, 5 captains and a manager to figure that out?"

Someone (I'm sure) was about to agree when the pillow flew back at Kirihara. Only it missed. And hit Sanada.

The whole room went deathly silent. Sanada stood, and looking at the person who had thrown, who evidently, wasn't Tezuka in the first place, but Aoi, because he hadn't really been paying attention to the captain's meeting, and was bored. And now he was hiding behind Tezuka and Atobe.

"Don't hurt me!" yelled Aoi, as a frown formed on Sanada's face. He picked up the pillow, and before anyone could blink, he threw it randomly and hit Kamio in the head.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" yelled an unknown person, as the four Fudomine players grabbed pillows from the bed and chucked them at various people.

Chaos erupted.

Except for the captains.

Well, really only Tezuka, Tachibana and Atobe. Captain Jimmy was one of the first ones to get hit with a pillow, while Aoi was jumping on the bed. How he got Fudomine off it, we won't go into that here.

And Mizuki, I hear nobody ask?

Well, someone thought it would be funny to stick a shoe into one of the pillows, and then chuck it at Mizuki's head (We all know it was Fuji… and I'm pretty sure it would have been harder if there was something harder in the room that would of fitted into the pillow). So now he's on the ground next to Jirou (for a reason we can't explain) sleeping his little, bruised head off.

As the chaos continued, the three not doing anything captains were getting angry. (Well, as angry as a guy who shows no emotions, a stuck up guy who refuses to show emotions, and a pacifist can get). They were just about to put a stop to it, when suddenly, some unnamed person shoved V. Captain Jimmy into the door handle, and somehow, he managed to open it. A large creaky sound ensured, and a dark hallway was lit.

"Nya! No way!" exclaimed Eiji, feathers falling from his hair as he looked out into the corridor. They seemed to be at the head of the hallway, and it went through other rooms until it hit darkness at the other end. From behind him, someone pushed Eiji, and he fell onto the ground.

"You take too long," he hissed, stepping out into the hallway. He walked up to one of the doorways, the first one on the write, and read the sign on it. It said:

'THIS IS ROOM 7.

Echizen Ryoma

Inui Sadaharu

Shuichirou Oishi

Oshitari Yuushi

Saeki Kojirou'

"What an odd grouping," mused Fuji aloud, reading it from over Akutsu's shoulder.

"It sounds completely random. Let's all go check out the others!" yelled Aoi, and all the tennis players rushed around to find their own names, and eventually found this;

'ROOM1:

Kawamura Takashi

Kurobane Harukaze

Sengoku Kiyosumi

Kamio Akira

Fuji Syuusuke'

"Akira-kun, we're together!"

"Get away from me, Sengoku!"

'ROOM 2:

Kuwahara Jackal

Fuji Yuuta

Ishida Tetsu

Hiyoshi Wakashi

Kentarou Aoi'

"There's a 72 chance these were chosen at random."

"I agree. I can see no pattern what soever. In Room 1, there were two Seigaku, in Room 7 there were three, while in Room 2, they are all from different clubs."

"WHO CARES!?"

'ROOM 3:

Kabaji Munehiro

Amane Hikaru

Ibu Shinji

Yanagi Renji

Mukahi Gakuto'

"Ah, this time we have two Hyotei players."

"And not even a doubles team. Surprising Data."

"But there's no such thing as random, Sadaharu."

"NOBODY CARES!!"

They were getting impatient with Renji and Inui. Can you tell?

'ROOM 4:

Higashikata Misami

Mizuki Hajime

Kirihara Akaya

Akutagawa Jirou

Tezuka Kunimitsu'

"Interesting."

"What is, Tezuka?"

"Fuji, I'm in with Mizuki, Kirihara, and Jirou."

"What's so weird about that?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll tell you when I can remember."

'ROOM 5:

Kisarazu Atsushi

Genichirou Sanada

Bunta Marui

Kaido Kaoru

Yukimura Seiichi'

"This one holds three Rikkai Dai players…"

"Oh, isn't that nice, Genichirou? We'll be room mates."

"Yes, Buchou."

'ROOM 6:

Akutsu Jin

Kisarazu Ryou

Yanagasiwa Shinya

Ootori Choutarou

Kikumaru Eiji'

"This ones interesting… Akutsu is the only non doubles player."

"Great. I'll be with a bunch of kids who are wining for their doubles partners."

"WE DO NOT WHINE!"

"Oishi!"

"Shishido-san!"

"Atsushi!"

"Hey, I don't play doubles!"

Their doubles partners come over… well, Atsushi doesn't, cause he doesn't really care about Yana, so it's really only Shishido and Oishi… and comfort their doubles partners. And then Ryou wishes he was a doubles player so he could have someone who cares for him like that. Because his twin brother doesn't.

'ROOM 8:

Itsuki Marehiko

Tachibana Kippei

Momoshiro Takeshi

Shishido Ryo

Minami Kentarou'

"Wait a minute…"

"Yes, I've noticed it too."

"There's 41 one of us."

"And only 8 rooms, nya."

"Who doesn't have a room?"

Everyone turned to look at each other, and then noticed their group was missing three people. So they all ventured back down the hallway, and back into the room at the end of the hallway, to find Atobe sitting next to two people on the floor. Jirou, who was still fast asleep, and Mizuki, who was still knocked cold.

"What did Ore-sama miss?" Atobe asked, looking at each person in question.

* * *

Miss Ella: Well, there you have it. My second POT fan fic… I'm not sure how well it is, but I wanted to make it funny. And I'm not sure I did, so I'd appreciate the comments. -does Eiji eyes- No one can resist the power of Eiji eyes!

Akutsu: Stupid Double players.

Eiji: There's nothing wrong with doubles players.

Akutsu: You're only saying that cause you are one!

-Every single serious doubles player rounds on Akutsu-

Doubles players: WHAT WERE YOU SAYING?!

Akutsu: I'LL FIGHT YOU ALL!

I've noticed there are always more doubles players then there are singles. Few more things. Who can guess what it is that Tezuka finds interesting about his room mates? And who can guess who the last room belongs to?

And who can't wait to find out what the hell their doing in this weird house anyway?

I know I can't.

But anyway… Tell me what pairings you want. I 3 pairings, even if there only mild. Like AkiraxSengoku. I read a fanfic on that, it was hot as.J Also, there rooming really were completely random. I did this whole random number thing with my calculator… took a lot of work, and the results were sooo interesting anyway!


	2. Hmm, bathroom That's good

Disclaimer: Still don't own Prince Of Tennis…

* * *

Chapter 2. Hmmm, bathroom. That's good.

It probably would of taken half an hour for most people to figure out who the missing person was, in which time they would go around the seven rooms, write down every single name, then do a role call to find out who wasn't called.

Luckily for us, these people aren't most people.

They're tennis players.

O.k., so some people (Not naming anyone in particular -coughanyonewhoisntatensaiorinuiandrenjicough-) go into the most people category. But lucky for us, we still have smart people around!

But the stupid so called tensais didn't want to help, they just let Renji and Inui figure it out.

And they did!

O.k., so it only took them the amount of time to walk into where Atobe, Jirou and Mizuki were to figure it out. It was pretty obvious. I mean, he's sitting right there! So Inui and Renji turned around to smile at all the other tennis players who had somehow stayed behind them, causing them to flinch at the stares.

"There is a 95% chance that we are stuck in this house," started Renji.

"The other 5% is that we are simply dreaming," added Inui.

"Nya, the same dream!?" screeched Eiji, glomping Oishi.

"Not exactly, Kikumaru," said Renji. "Obviously, we can't all be experiencing the same dream. But how are we to tell that we are the ones who are dreaming?"

"But Yanagi, how does that work?" asked Jackal, because he hadn't said anything yet. Well, not anything important.

"Simple," replied Inui. Because obviously, Kirihara was right. They really are interchangeable. "If you were dreaming, you could imagine that everyone else thought they were dreaming as well, and no matter how much they try to convince you that they're real, how are you supposed to know you're not dreaming?"

"Ow… My head hurts…" said Gakuto, Oshitari patting him on the shoulder.

"But as Sadaharu mentioned before, there's only a 5% chance of that happening."

"That's too high for my liking," muttered Captain Jimmy.

"Personally, I'd rather be dreaming then actually be stuck in here," muttered Momo, his stomach rumbling. There was a consecutive agreement.

"What we suggest is to journey not only to the other end of the hallway, but also to our consecutive rooms," suggested Inui, causing both Captain Jimmy and Atobe to growl at the way the data players were trying to take over.

"Good suggestion, Inui," said Tezuka, appearing next to them, immediately shutting up the two annoying captains. Which made them even more annoyed because they realised they had shut up without even being told to. "Let's separate into room groups and search our rooms for any clues. Then, in half an hour, we'll meet back here and the captains will converse in the captain's corner."

"What about the 41st person?" asked Fuji, smiling widely. Everyone gulped, because obviously, they didn't want to know why Fuji wanted to know.

Inui pulled out his data book. Where he got that from, who knows? "Renji and I have come to the conclusion that the 41st person is…" he paused for dramatic effect, eyeing them all from behind his glasses.

"Hurry up with it, man!" yelled someone in the crowd, though the person wishes to remain nameless.. But they were obviously not from Seigaku, because everyone from Seigaku appreciates Inui's need to be dramatic.

Well, if they don't, they at least appreciate Inui's ability to make creepy drinks that could knock them out of the tennis club for the season.

"Atobe Keigo," he said in a very dramatic way, causing everyone to gasp as if he had just announced that Atobe had been the culprit to a string of tennis related murders, where every body's doubles partners were killed.

Yes, they care a lot about their doubles partners.

It'd be weird if they didn't.

"Ore-sama does not like how you refer to him as 41st. Ore-sama should always be 1st."

"Atobe, you're 41st because you're the only here who doesn't have a room," announced Tezuka, causing Atobe to look up at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and then everyone realised that he hadn't been with them when they were investigating the rest of the house. Wait, they only just realised that? That doesn't make sense. O.k., let's make it, all the people who weren't tensais, captains, data players, or just gosh darn observant realised it.

So Inui and Renji took it in turns explaining what they'd found so far outside, including everyone's room placements, causing everyone to awed by the way they able to remember everything like that, even though they were obviously reading it out of their note books. Eventually, after many long and exhausting theories on Inui and Renji's parts, Atobe finally shuts them up, having wished he had never asked in the first place.

"Ok, ore-sama will wait here until you are all done finish exploring. Kabaji, take Jirou to his room," Atobe ordered.

"Usu," Kabaji replied (no surprise there) and picked up Jirou, exiting the room once again. And so it was everyone split up (much to the chagrin of the doubles partners) and made their way to their rooms… well, I guess they don't know what's inside them, so we can't call them rooms… how about we just say the doors with their names on them?

So all the room 1 people went to the door that lead to room 1. And just for recap purposes, room 1 includes the sweet split personality of Taka, the violent tendencies of Bane, the luck of Sengoku, the speediness of Kamio, and last but certainly not least (and we're not just saying that so he doesn't come after us) the sadistic ways of tensai Fuji.

Opening the door, everyone poked their head in the door, looking around. The room was long, very long, but wasn't very wide. It had a table with 5 chairs, a lounge, a TV, a small kitchenette, a curtain separating the room with bunk beds, a single bed, and a double bed. A door was behind the beds.

"Well, isn't this a quaint little place," Fuji said, a smile on his face. He stepped inside the room, looking around, and everyone else stood in the doorway, waiting for the scary tensai to do something rather then just stand there. At least Fuji was placed in a room with reasonable people who he wouldn't easily get angry at. I guess we have to count that as a blessing, because there probably won't be any blood baths.

Don't look at me like that, I said there _probably_ won't be any blood baths.

"Do you think everyone else's room will be similar?" Bane asked, because much like Jackal, he hadn't said anything important yet. But he had kicked David in the head, so we have to give him credit for that.

"Probably. I'm sure Inui or Yanagi-kun would know the correct percentages." He moved towards the back door, and opened it. "Hmmm, bathroom. That's good."

"Is anyone else completely worried about this?" asked Kamio, plopping down on the bottom bunk of the bunk beds.

"I think I am…" started Taka. "But… there's a lot of us, isn't there? Even the roomings… well, except for Atobe."

"That's it!" yelled Sengoku as he sat next to Kamio, who promptly pushed him off the bed. "We're all going to be killed off one by one! I propose that we suggest that one person be near Atobe all the time!"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"No one would agree with it," came the consecutive reply.

"Some might," said Fuji, looking thoughtful. "Kabaji, Jirou; though he might fall asleep on the job." He paused, opening his eyes. "I'll help."

Everyone backed away from Fuji, Sengoku landing on Kamio's lap, who abruptly pushed him off again.

Let's leave them to be deadly afraid of Fuji and move to the next room, shall we?

* * *

For the record, all the rooms do look the same, as Jackal, Yuuta, Ishida, Hiyoshi and Aoi soon found out.

"Well, this is certainly weird," commented Yuuta from the table.

"It's definitely random," added Ishida, looking over at Hiyoshi who was laying on the single bed staring at the ceiling.

"Does he even talk?" Aoi asked, jumping around the bed.

"You should probably leave him alone Kentarou-kun," said Jackal, who was also sitting at the table. We're lucky there are exactly 5 chairs, aren't we?

"But has he even said anything since we arrived?" asked Aoi, poking him in the forehead. Hiyoshi's arm came up and grabbed Aoi's, twisting it.

"Gekokujou," was all he said, as Aoi ripped his arm out of Hiyoshi's grasp.

"Ouch. I think I'll stay away from him," he said, climbing up the ladder to take the top bunk.

"Told you," said Yuuta, Ishida and Jackal at the same time.

"Gekokujou," muttered Hiyoshi again, turning away from the table.

So I know I didn't stay very long in Room Two, but their not that interesting in that room. I mean, most of them no on really listens to, and the ones they do listen to (Yuuta and sometimes Aoi)… well, one of them was scared, and one of them didn't really have much to say. So we'll go onto Room Three, and hope for the sake of the story, that they're more interesting.

* * *

"And then the other egg said 'Oh my god! An egg that talks!'" Davide finished, laughing his head off as his four room mates looked at him in amazement.

"That was…" started Shinji.

"Stupid," stated Gakuto, leaning on his hand.

"No! It's not finished. So two eggs are sitting in a fry pan, and one egg goes 'Wow, it's getting hot in here…'" he would of kept going if it weren't for Kabaji putting his hand over his mouth.

"Thanks, Kabaji," said Gakuto as he leant back in his chair. He turned to look at Renji, who sat on the couch, flipping threw a notebook. (Seriously, where did they get them?)

"Yanagi-kun, what are you doing?"

"I'm calculating what the chances are that we can escape from this house."

"Why hasn't anyone tried yet? I mean seriously, what are we going to do if we are locked in here? Sit around in these rooms until we die of hunger? Or you know, kill each other from boredom, and then eat their bodies…"

"You're weird," Gakuto said with a groan. "Kabaji, can you hold his mouth as well?"

"Usu," Kabaji said (Uh, duh…) and placed his hand over Shinji's mouth. Yanagi watched all this with curiosity.

"Interesting," Renji said, continuing to write.

"What's interesting?" Gakuto asked, turning to him.

"I thought it was only Atobe who Kabaji obeyed."

"Nah, Kabaji listens to whoever is the most ranking in the room. In his books, that would be me," Gakuto said with pride.

"Right…" said Renji, as he began to write again. Then he looked up. "Wait, wasn't Kabaji supposed to put Jirou in his room?"

"Oh, don't worry," Gakuto said, as Kabaji used all his weight to ensure that Shinji and Davide didn't escape. It wasn't really too much of trouble with Shinji, but when it came to Davide, he was a bit stronger. "Jirou won't wake up until just before something exciting is about to happen. Atobe will look after him till then."

"And why would someone like Atobe help someone like Jirou?" Renji asked, poised over his notebook. Gakuto stared him down, before turning back to Kabaji.

"Lock them in the bathroom, and then go take care of Jirou," Gakuto said, completely ignoring Renji.

"Alrighty then," said Kabaji. No, just joking. He actually said "Usu" before dragging the two who were now suffering from loss of air into the bathroom.

* * *

So let's leave them and go off to the next room, because once they get unconscious, it's no fun anymore. So we're now onto Room Four. V. Captain Jimmy is here, but is he really important.

"Hey! I heard that…" he yelled, as the other two turned to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kirihara as he looked from V. Captain Jimmy to Tezuka. For recap purposes, this room is slightly lacking right now. Jirou is still asleep, and Mizuki is still unconscious. And I'll add again that this was a completely random occurrence that they were put in the same rooms.

"I am important," V. Captain Jimmy muttered, and this time Tezuka raised an eyebrow as well, showing about as much emotion as Tezuka can.

"Um, where did that come from?"

"The commentary! You can't hear it?" he asked, and Tezuka and Kirihara looked at each other, before shaking their heads. "See?! It just said you're shaking you're heads!"

"But we are shaking our heads, Higashikata-kun," said Kirihara slowly as he slowly backed away. "Are you alright?" asked Tezuka, wishing he could take a step back, but obviously he couldn't, because that would also be very un-Tezuka-like.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" yelled Misami, and the sudden outburst caused even Tezuka to step back. Kirihara turned to Tezuka.

"Is he o.k.?" he whispered, and Tezuka shrugged, not taking his eyes off of Misami as the door burst open. Everyone turned around to see Kabaji standing there holding an unconscious Mizuki and an asleep Jirou.

"Usu," he said, gesturing to the two he was holding.

"Ah, Kabaji. Place them on the doubles and single bed separately," said Tezuka, and Kabaji placed Jirou on the double bed and Mizuki on the singles bed (for obvious reasons) and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, I thought only Atobe could order Kabaji around," said Kirihara, as he turned away from watching Misami rock back and forth saying 'There are no voices in my head, there are no voices in my head.'

"Ahn," was all Tezuka replied with, as he went into the bathroom to get wet cloths to wake them up. Of course, we'll never know how Tezuka actually knew to order Kabaji around like Gakuto did. Or maybe we will. But not in this chapter, anyway.

Because this chapter is now Finite. Bye!

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

* * *

A/N: So here it is, the long awaited second chapter of stuck. Tell me what you think, yeh? The next chapter will have the last four rooms, as well as them finding out what's at the end of the hall. Ooooo.

Mizuki: I am not in this chapter enough.

But you're mentioned enough. In fact, your probably the most mentioned person in this whole chapter! And now I'm off to continue writing Yagyuu-chan's fan fiction. Yall have fun now!


End file.
